Strawberries
Strawberries are an ingredient that appears in various Papa Louie Games. In Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go!, it appears as a mixable, syrup and topping. They're all start toppings in Freezeria To Go! (Syrup is unlocked on Rank 2 in Freezeria/Unlocked with Peggy on Day 2 in Freezeria HD). In Papa's Pancakeria, it is a topping unlocked by the arrival of Roy on Rank 9. In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, it's a cake and drizzle. The cake is unlocked with Roy on Rank 7 in all games, and the drizzle is a start topping in the To Go! and HD versions (in Cupcakeria, it's unlocked on Rank 4 along with Carlo Romano). In Papa's Donuteria, it's an icing/filling/drizzle. The icing is unlocked with Alberto on Day 2 and the filling and drizzle are start toppings. Papa's Freezeria Customers Who Order This as a Mixable: *Kayla *Mandi *Alberto/Penny *Prudence *Ivy *Roy *Edoardo Romano *Kahuna (Closer) Customers Who Order This as a Syrup: *Mandi *Prudence *Peggy *Rita *Carlo Romano *Olga *Captain Cori (Closer) Customers Who Order This as a Topping: *Alberto/Penny *Wally *Marty *Chuck *Connor *Rita *Captain Cori (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Papa's Pancakeria Customers Who Order This as a Topping: *Roy *Lisa *Ivy *Alberto *Utah *Vicky *Xandra (Closer) Papa's Cupcakeria Customers Who Order This as a Cake *Kayla *Carlo Romano *Roy *Sue *Kahuna *Penny *Prudence Customers Who Order This as a Drizzle *Connor *Foodini *Franco *Kayla *Carlo Romano *Roy *Mandi *Kahuna *Chuck *Boomer *Alberto *Clair *Pinch Hitwell *Greg *Robby *Rita *Kenji (Closer) Customers Who Temporarily Order This In Other Holidays *Olga *Ivy *Sue *Mindy *Papa Louie Papa's Donuteria Customers Who Order This as an Icing *Alberto *Timm *Matt *Rita *Xandra *Hope *Zoe *Carlo Romano *Clair *Roy *Prudence *Hank (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) *Crystal (Closer) Customers Who Order This as a Filling *Greg *Mayor Mallow *Cecilia *Cletus * Mandi * Maggie * Prudence * Xolo (Closer) Customers Who Order This as a Drizzle *Nevada *Cecilia *Maggie *Julep *Lisa *Shannon *Hope *Big Pauly *James *Zoe *Taylor * Prudence Papa's Freezeria HD Customers Who Order This as a Mixable * Mandi * Peggy * Boomer * Penny/Alberto * Prudence * Kahuna (Closer) Customers Who Order This as a Syrup * Gremmie * Mandi * Peggy * Rita * Roy * Yippy * Willow * Carlo Romano * Captain Cori (Closer) Customers Who Order This as a Topping * Peggy * Rita * Trishna * Scooter * Skyler * Wally * Captain Cori (Closer) Papa's Freezeria To Go! Customers Who Order This as a Mixable * Mandi * Penny * Clair * Prudence * Ivy * Utah * Kayla * Boomer Customers Who Order This as a Syrup * Mandi * Marty * Roy * Scooter * Carlo Romano * Nevada * Kahuna (Closer) Customers Who Order This as a Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Cake: * Roy (Unlocked) * Sue * Chuck * Prudence * Kahuna * Rhonda * Penny * Quinn (Closer) Customers Who Temporarily Ordered This in Other Holidays * Papa Louie * Kayla * Carlo Romano Drizzle: * Alberto * Yui * Carlo Romano * Olga * Cecilia * Deano (Closer) Papa's Cupcakeria HD Cake: * Sue * Quinn (Closer) Drizzle: * Kayla * Lisa * Yui * Pinch Hitwell * Olga * Papa Louie * Deano (Closer) Trivia * This syrup/drizzle is red in Papa's Cupcakeria and pink in other games. This might have been done to avoid confusion with the Watermelon Drizzle in Cupcakeria. Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Pancakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Drizzles Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Drizzles Category:Papa's Donuteria Drizzles Category:Papa's Donuteria Fillings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Drizzles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Drizzles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Cupcakes Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Cupcakes Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Cupcakes Category:Papa's Donuteria Icings